An electronic device can include a vibrating mechanism to communicate with a user by stimulating the user's sense of touch. The electronic device can activate the vibrating mechanism to solicit the user's attention, enhance the user's interaction experience with the electronic device, or for any other suitable notification or user experience purpose.
However, conventional electronic devices incorporating conventional vibrating mechanisms are only capable to provide output to a user in the form of vibrations; such devices are not capable to stimulate a user's sense of touch in any other manner.